


Hogwarts Reads: Evangeline Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by The_Beautiful_Monster



Series: Hogwarts Reads [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Hogwarts Reads, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beautiful_Monster/pseuds/The_Beautiful_Monster
Summary: On the first day back to school, the staff of Hogwarts receives a book titled Evangeline Potter & The Philosophers Stone, after deciding to read it during the feast, they find some things out. Some guest come from the past and some from the future.*Warning*This story will deal with some dark subjects such as self-harm, depression, child abuse, and alcoholism, i nor do any of the other author promote these things, they are just for the story.





	1. The Feast & The Finding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, all characters belong to j.k rowling.

The Feast & The Finding   
  
The sorting hat had just finished its song, and was now sorting scared little first years into their houses, applauds could be heard from all four tables when someone was sorted into that house, Gryffindor clapped the loudest, as always, though Hufflepuff was a close second. It was quiet after, not something that was out of the ordinary when Dumbledore was addressing them, that was until Umbridge interrupted him, except she too ended up being interrupted. A stack of books seemed to just fall out of the sky, and onto the podium in front of her. Everyone was silent, more out of surprise than respect, the students and teachers alike watched her. Umbridge looked up from the package and straight at Eva, who looked away after a few seconds of a holding look, and to Severus, whos holding look was just as curious. Umbridge looked to Dumbledore then to Snape, wanting to know why the girl was looking at him. Dumbledor went to inspect all while the students stayed quite, it lasted for a few seconds and chatter broke out amongst them. "What do you think popped up?" Eva questioned her house mates, looking around. "It looked like books." Hermione said, a small smile etching onto her face. "Books? Why would books fall from the sky?" Ron asked with clear disbelief. A few mumbled agreements were heard from their friends. "I agree with Hermione." Neville admitted with a slight smile. "What would they be about? Hogwarts?" Seamus sarcastically asked with an eye roll. "It has something to do with you Eva, Dumbledor and that Umbridge lady keep looking at you." Dean said, nodding his head towards them. "What could a book falling from the sky have to do with me?" Eva asked, but before any of her friends could give her an answer, Dumbledore called for her. She looked at them and they looked back, though Hermione was shooing her off to go see what it was they needed. Umbridge, Dumbledore and the four heads of houses were surrounding the book, whispering amongst them selves while waiting for Eva to join them. She cleared her throat, letting them she was there. The students whispers got louder and they started to edge towards the staff without getting up, though Fred and George had an invention, Extendable Ears, that they had attached to Eva. The string wasn't too noticeable, as it was clear, so the Gryffindors had the best seat in the house. "This is for you, Evangeline." Dumbledore handed her an envelope, it only had her name. She took it and looked at them, "Should I go sit down and read this or did you all want to hear?" She asked. "We'd like to hear." Umbridge said quickly, nodding her head with that smile of hers. Eva looked at them again, she could somewhat tell that they wanted to know, but she wasn't to sure if she wanted to, she glanced at Severus who nodded his head slightly and the to Dumbledore who just twinkled his eyes at her. With a sigh she opened it and started to read it out loud, enough for the whole school to hear.  
  
_'Hi mu - Eva_ '  Eva rose a brow at this, had the person almost called her mum?  
  
_'I was told not to give my name, sorry. Anyways, the family & I just thought that you could prove all these none believers wrong, so we sent you a book. Its completely up to you of course! The first four books have the last four years of your schooling, the fifth one had up until we sent it, and the last two are about the future. They have everything that's happened or going to happen, its from your point of view_,'  
  
Eva swallowed, this idea was sounding worse and worse as she read.  
  
' _mostly. You have a few options; you and the first through second years can leave the dinning hall when its time to read, you can stay while its being read, or you can burn all of this and forget this ever happened. If you go with the first option, we will send someone to be with you to ... keep an eye on you, but if you go with the second choice, everyone will be sent here to read with you, the third choice means it all stays the same and you go back to normal. You have five minutes to decide. - You're fav - someone from the future_.'   
  
Eva was pretty sure this was her child, so she cracked a small smile, but sighed when she read she had only five minutes to decide. "We'll be reading them of course." Umbridge said excitedly, she was met with looks from Severus, McGonagall and Eva. "Its my choice, and I haven't said yes," Eva said coldly. "Evangeline, if these are read they could change things drastically," Dumbledore said, that sparkle never leaving his eyes. "For better or worse." Eva made her choice then and there. "We'll read them, but I want to be able to leave if I'm uncomfortable, kid." She said as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket. A note landed on the podium, it wasn't read by any of them, it was a girls voice. "Shut up, they can hear this!" It was loud and booming. A small mutter was heard then an ow, both a boys voice. "Sorry about that, anyways you have a deal. You can start reading in the morning, we'll also be sending someone to teach the subjects to the kids who don't wish to sit in the reading and for the first and second years. Please send an owl to those you wish to join in with the reading, and if we send anyone, you are not allowed o do anything to them. Goodbye until tomorrow." The note burned like a howler and the chatter started up again. Eva dismissed herself and went back o her table, stares following her. "Told you." Hermione said smugly, she received two eye rolls from Ron and Eva. 


	2. The Subs & their Meeting with Dumbledore

 The Subs & Their Meeting With Dumbledore 

  A little while after the stories had been sent, dinner had been eaten and the students had been sent to their dorms, a small group of people had appeared in the hall outside of Dumbledores office. The six people were all professors at Hogwarts, well in the future, they had all agreed to go to the past, except for Atwood and Alexander, as they both had a child in school at that time. The other four, Beauregard, Bane, and Blake were barely students themselves and didn't care much for rules, now the other Blake just went to keep the girls in check, as both her daughters were there at different stages in their life. "I still can't believe those children talked us into doing this, we could alter some very important things." Fergus Atwood told his college, Donald Alexander. "They have a way with words, but they also got our grandchildren to do it, and I have a hard time telling them no." Don muttered. Cora Blake smirked at the two woman with her. "Who wants to tell the headmaster we're here?" Vienna Beauregard's hand shot right up, she was always offering to do things. "Put your hand down, you'll probably scare him to death with your eagerness." Helena Bane said with an eye roll. "Ladies, we already agreed for Atwood to do it." Amelia Blake reminded them, she was met with a face from Helena and an eye roll from Cora. "The only thing I agreed to do was come here and teach." Vienna pipped up. "Well its four against one." Fergus said, knocking loudly on Dumbledores door.  

Dumbledore had just finished sending the last of the owls, all of the order was to come to the school for the reading of the books, he watched Fawks fly off into the night before turning around when he heard a knock upon the door. He turned around and went to the door, all of the staff knew that the password to get in was 'Tootsie Roll', but he did open the door, he was met with an old colleague. "Fergus, what are you doing here?" He questioned, noticing the other five people behind him. "Let us come in so we may explain." Fergus said, motioning for them to follow him, Dumbledore stepped out of the way while they piled into his office. "So this is what it looked like." Vienna mumbled to herself, looking around. "How many times did you end up here Helena?" Cora asked quietly, though it was heard by her mother. "Oh shut up." Helena whispered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Girls." Amelia said in a slight scolding manner. "As amusing as it is to watch you two bicker, we have more important things to disscuss." Donald nodded his head. "Lets get down to buisness then." Donald, Fegus, and Amelia all sat down in front of Dumbledore at his desk, while the younger girls stood off to the side, looking around and talking quietly amongst themselves. Dumbledore listened intently as they explained to him on the reason for them being there. 

"Let us go and meet with the other teachers so that you may all introduce yourselves and we can descuss what classes you will all be teaching." Dumbledore said, getting up from his seat once the older adults finished talking. The three younger girls had taken a liking to Fawks and were just fawning over him a bit. The other professors, with the exception of Umbridge of course, they were all disscussing the books, they all knew the acusations of Voldemort being back were true, so it was mostly on why the books had been sent and why they were going to be reading them.  "Ah, professors, just who I was looking for." Dumbledore said, interupting their conversation. "Albus?" McGonagall asked, seeing the others behind him. "These are the professors who will be taking over your jobs while we read about Miss. Potter." Dumbledore said gleefully. "You are all from the future?" Severus asked, he reconized three of the girls from the sorting. Cora nodded with a small smile. "Yes." She said. "We just wanted to sort out what classes would be taught by who and what not." She explained. "Ah, yes, you six are hear to teach while we read about Miss. Potter." Flitwick said with a friendly smile. "Yup." Vienna said cheerfully. "Shall we wait for Dolores or just tell you all what class we will take for for the time being?" Fergus asked. "If we must wait, we shall." Amelia said paitently. It wasnt long before Umbridge joined them, she had sent letters to the minister and ministry members who were important. Blake and Beaugard had made a little schedual on when and what classes would be taught by whom, the only problem was astronomy and flying for the first years. After talking it over with the other teachers, they all decided that flying and astronomy could wait until the other teachers were free.


	3. Joining the Cause & Spilling the Beans

 Joining the Cause & Spilling the Beans   
  
A lot of the students sat up still in their common rooms, they chatted about their summers and of course Eva, but instead of talking about whether she was lying about Voldemort returning they were talking about how they now had to sit and read about her life, which a lot of them actually thought was pretty cool. "I cant believe someone would write a book about Saint Potter." Draco Malfoy said with an eye roll. "And why would we even want to read it, its all a bunch of bat dung anyway." He said. His younger cousin, Rigel, just shook his head and sighed. "But its not, isnt You-Know-Who at your house right now?" Pansy Parkinson whispered. "Yeah, my father saw him, didnt yours too Gregory?" Vincent Crabbe asked his friends. "Yeah, I plan on joining, as soon as im out of here." Gergory said with a smirk. "He doesnt want teenagers." Rigel said a little quietly. "He wants powerful people, he wants people in the ministry." He recived a smack on the back of the head from his cousin. "If your mother told me not to say anything, that goes for you as well." He said a little snidely. "But you just said he was at your home, you know what, im leaving." Rigel said angrily, "We still have an hour before we need to even be in our dorms."  "Just keep your trap shut when you talk to your girlfriend." Draco said, grabbing him and pulling him close enough to hear. "She's not my girlfriend." Rigel said, pushing him away and leaving the commons room. Draco was met with some stares from the other students, he just looked at them and sat down. "Why would you want to join him anyways?" Pansy asked Gregory. "Power, why else, hes going to wipe out all the mudbloods." Greggory said, sitting up. "Not if Potter's alive, you guys arent thinking, and as much as i hate mudbloods, i would like to live." And with that Blaise got up and left to the dorm. Vincent just shrugged, he hadnt thought about whether or not he would join, but neither option sounded safe. "What about you Draco?" He asked. "Im joining, what choice do i have?" Draco asked, he didnt sound pleased about it.    
  
Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw commons room a debate was breaking out amongst the students. Some believed that Dumbledore had the book made so people would believe him about Voldemort being back, some said that the ministry had it made so they could keep the Voldemort being back thing a lie, while very few said that it really did come from the future. Luna Lovegood was in the third catagory, her arguments were pretty valid. "Luna Lovegood?" A little first year boy was interupting their debate. "Theres a boy outside who says he wants to talk to you." Luna knew who the boy was right away, so after excusing herself she went out into the hall. "Rigel, why do you look so mad?" She asked in that dreamy voice of hers. "Can we talk somewhere more private, or at least get the rest of the gang?" He asked, they both had a friend or two in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor who hung out with them both. "Alright, I can get Penelope and Sebastian." Luna said with a smile and headed off towards the Hufflepuff commons room. Rigel nodded his head and after asking for Johnathan the two headed down to the Slytherin chambers to get Kaiden. It was a little while later when the group of six got to the Room of Requirements. Amongst the large group were two Ravenclaws, Johnthan Del Rey and Luna Lovegood, a Hufflepuff, Sebastian Del Rey, a Gryffindor, Penelope Del Rey, and two Slytherins, Kaiden Alexander and Rigel LeStrange. He told them everything about his father returning and what he had been told, and he knew if it got back to his family he might as well be dead. They were all worried and concerned for themselves, their school and their friend. They headed back to their dorms after having disscussed what they were going to do, they all agreed to not join the cause.  
  
In the Gryffindor common rooms Eva was being bombarded with questions about the story they were going ot be reading tomorrow, and she was exhausted from listening and answering them, she would have faked being tired if she didnt think that Ron, Hermoine, Neville, Ginny, and the twins didnt earn an explanation for what was going on. She knew something would come out into the light and figured it would be best if they heard it from her before hand. "Im not answering anything else, please leave me alone." She begged, heading towards her friends who sat near the fire place, seeing as how their was no free seat and the floor wasnt as comfy as it looked, she decided to flop herself onto the twins. "Oi! At least give us a warning before jumpin on us." George said, putting his arms on her, like an arm rest. "I say we push her off George." Fred said with a smirk. "Dont you dare." Eva said, looking at the two. The twins shared a look and then nodded. "For now." "You three are going to end up hurting each other one day." Hermione said with a small smile. "And it will probably be from a prank they did and you retaliating." "Only if they push her off, Eva wouldnt hurt a thing, shes too soft." Ron teased, he got a rasberry blown to him. "She killed a basalisk, i wouldnt call that not hurting a thing." Neville reminded them. "Im going to agree with Neville." Ginny said, nodding.  "Are we done talking about how soft i am, because I need to tell you somethings that you might here in the books, and i want you all to promise not to interup because then i wont be able to." The six of them looked at her and Hermione opened her mouth to ask what it was, but instead just used hand motions to tell her to start. "Is it bad?" Neville asked, he looked and sounded very concerened. "Maybe some of it is." Eva replied with a sigh. "Well then, i guess we're ready." The twin said together. Eva then started to explain how she lived in a closet for nearly 11 years, picked up very bad habits, and how she thought of them as her family. Her friends of course were even more worried and Hermione wanted to send her off to madame Pomfrey right away. It was nearly an hour before she agreed to see madam Pomfrey in the morning so they could all go to sleep and read the books in the morning.


	4. Joining the Cause & Spilling the Beans

 Joining the Cause & Spilling the Beans   
  
A lot of the students sat up still in their common rooms, they chatted about their summers and of course Eva, but instead of talking about whether she was lying about Voldemort returning they were talking about how they now had to sit and read about her life, which a lot of them actually thought was pretty cool. "I cant believe someone would write a book about Saint Potter." Draco Malfoy said with an eye roll. "And why would we even want to read it, its all a bunch of bat dung anyway." He said. His younger cousin, Rigel, just shook his head and sighed. "But its not, isnt You-Know-Who at your house right now?" Pansy Parkinson whispered. "Yeah, my father saw him, didnt yours too Gregory?" Vincent Crabbe asked his friends. "Yeah, I plan on joining, as soon as im out of here." Gergory said with a smirk. "He doesnt want teenagers." Rigel said a little quietly. "He wants powerful people, he wants people in the ministry." He recived a smack on the back of the head from his cousin. "If your mother told me not to say anything, that goes for you as well." He said a little snidely. "But you just said he was at your home, you know what, im leaving." Rigel said angrily, "We still have an hour before we need to even be in our dorms."  "Just keep your trap shut when you talk to your girlfriend." Draco said, grabbing him and pulling him close enough to hear. "She's not my girlfriend." Rigel said, pushing him away and leaving the commons room. Draco was met with some stares from the other students, he just looked at them and sat down. "Why would you want to join him anyways?" Pansy asked Gregory. "Power, why else, hes going to wipe out all the mudbloods." Greggory said, sitting up. "Not if Potter's alive, you guys arent thinking, and as much as i hate mudbloods, i would like to live." And with that Blaise got up and left to the dorm. Vincent just shrugged, he hadnt thought about whether or not he would join, but neither option sounded safe. "What about you Draco?" He asked. "Im joining, what choice do i have?" Draco asked, he didnt sound pleased about it.    
  
Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw commons room a debate was breaking out amongst the students. Some believed that Dumbledore had the book made so people would believe him about Voldemort being back, some said that the ministry had it made so they could keep the Voldemort being back thing a lie, while very few said that it really did come from the future. Luna Lovegood was in the third catagory, her arguments were pretty valid. "Luna Lovegood?" A little first year boy was interupting their debate. "Theres a boy outside who says he wants to talk to you." Luna knew who the boy was right away, so after excusing herself she went out into the hall. "Rigel, why do you look so mad?" She asked in that dreamy voice of hers. "Can we talk somewhere more private, or at least get the rest of the gang?" He asked, they both had a friend or two in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor who hung out with them both. "Alright, I can get Penelope and Sebastian." Luna said with a smile and headed off towards the Hufflepuff commons room. Rigel nodded his head and after asking for Johnathan the two headed down to the Slytherin chambers to get Kaiden. It was a little while later when the group of six got to the Room of Requirements. Amongst the large group were two Ravenclaws, Johnthan Del Rey and Luna Lovegood, a Hufflepuff, Sebastian Del Rey, a Gryffindor, Penelope Del Rey, and two Slytherins, Kaiden Alexander and Rigel LeStrange. He told them everything about his father returning and what he had been told, and he knew if it got back to his family he might as well be dead. They were all worried and concerned for themselves, their school and their friend. They headed back to their dorms after having disscussed what they were going to do, they all agreed to not join the cause.  
  
In the Gryffindor common rooms Eva was being bombarded with questions about the story they were going ot be reading tomorrow, and she was exhausted from listening and answering them, she would have faked being tired if she didnt think that Ron, Hermoine, Neville, Ginny, and the twins didnt earn an explanation for what was going on. She knew something would come out into the light and figured it would be best if they heard it from her before hand. "Im not answering anything else, please leave me alone." She begged, heading towards her friends who sat near the fire place, seeing as how their was no free seat and the floor wasnt as comfy as it looked, she decided to flop herself onto the twins. "Oi! At least give us a warning before jumpin on us." George said, putting his arms on her, like an arm rest. "I say we push her off George." Fred said with a smirk. "Dont you dare." Eva said, looking at the two. The twins shared a look and then nodded. "For now." "You three are going to end up hurting each other one day." Hermione said with a small smile. "And it will probably be from a prank they did and you retaliating." "Only if they push her off, Eva wouldnt hurt a thing, shes too soft." Ron teased, he got a rasberry blown to him. "She killed a basalisk, i wouldnt call that not hurting a thing." Neville reminded them. "Im going to agree with Neville." Ginny said, nodding.  "Are we done talking about how soft i am, because I need to tell you somethings that you might here in the books, and i want you all to promise not to interup because then i wont be able to." The six of them looked at her and Hermione opened her mouth to ask what it was, but instead just used hand motions to tell her to start. "Is it bad?" Neville asked, he looked and sounded very concerened. "Maybe some of it is." Eva replied with a sigh. "Well then, i guess we're ready." The twin said together. Eva then started to explain how she lived in a closet for nearly 11 years, picked up very bad habits, and how she thought of them as her family. Her friends of course were even more worried and Hermione wanted to send her off to madame Pomfrey right away. It was nearly an hour before she agreed to see madam Pomfrey in the morning so they could all go to sleep and read the books in the morning.


	5. The Girl Who Lived & The Room of Requirements

 The Girl Who Lived & The Room of Requirements    
  
Everyone who had been sent a letter had arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes before the reading was to start, all the students had eaten and the first and second years had been taken off to their classes with the fill ins. The order and ministry members marched into the grate hall, it didnt look like there would be enough room for everyone to be seated comfortably. A note came out of the sky again, it was a different voice though with more kids in the back round telling him not to tell where the room was. "Go to the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and there will be a wall there. Walk past it three times while thinking of what kind of thing you need. It will be able to hold everyone comfortably. And if that doesnt work six people know how to get into there." The six who did know smiled and shared a look before all getting up and, one by one, leaving the hall, people started to follow chatting quietly with each other. "They must be the six." Hermione mused to her friends. "Of course Riddle would know, he is the heir of Slytherin after all." Ron muttered. "Shh, we dont want the whole school to know, now do we?" Eva asked with a small smirk. The three of them continued to follow the rest of the group, they were joined by a large black dog. "Hey Snuffles." Eva told her godfather, he just nuzzled their hand as they walked. "I kinda cant believe Dumbledore let you come." Ron said quietly, reciving a quiet bark of agreement from Sirius. "As long as youre in dog form, it should be safe." Hermione said with a nod. The group of six had the room all ready for everyone, it was really just a large sitting room with lots of comfy seats and blankets, with decorations from each of the four houses. Students started to pile in, going to sit in the places that reminded them of their house, though there was a few areas that had decorations from all four houses in one spot. After everyone was in the room and seated comfortably, Dumbledore held the book in his hands. "Everyone comfy?" He asked with that twinkle in his eyes, there was a mumbled yes from the students and a bark from Sirius. "Professor may i read the first chapter?" Eva asked after a few seconds of thinking, she realized she wanted to be the one to start the books. "Of course." Dumbledore said,floating the book to her, she caught it and sat down again. "Chapter one, the girl who lived." She started with a shake in her voice. " **October 31st was a big day for many people in the wizarding world, for most it was a day to celebrate."**  
  
As Eva read she was quietly interupted by Luna. "Thats youre birthday, it should be celebrated." She whispered to Rigel, who only nodded with a smile.  
  
 **others it was a day to mourn,**  
  
Neville looked down as he thought of his parents.  
  
 **and for the muggles it was just a normal day for them. The Dursleys were one of the muggles who were effected by this day though, for them it was all in terrible ways.**  
  
"How was this horrible for these muggles?" Draco sarcastically asked under his breath.  
  
 **The terrible wonderful thing that occured that day happened in Godrics Hallows late in the evening.** **A baby girl sat in a crib in a tattered house, she had stopped crying when the man had come**  
  
Severus looked up at Eva and gave her a sad look with his eyes.  
  
 **and hadnt cried since he left. She couldnt remember anything nor had she seen anything, but she saw her mother lying on the ground, unmoving.**  
  
Eva's voice was starting to break a bit.  
  
 **Something clicked in the baby, she didnt know what had happened, but she knew it was bad, and she was scared. "Dadda."**  
  
Hermione put a hand on Eva's knee. "Its okay." She told her friend.  
  
 **She cried, hoping he would come to get her. She fell asleep after growing hoarse and crawling out of the crib to lie with her mother.**  
  
Eva almost dropped the book, this was starting to become too much for her.  
  
 **It was nearly 12 when another man came to the house, he searched the house with a somber look on his face, still wrapping his head around the fact that they were dead, and at such a young age with a baby. He searched for little Evangeline and once he found her, his heart broke even more. The child was asleep curled up against her mother, tear stains still visible on her face.**  
  
There were many people in the room with somber faces.  
  
 **He gently picked her up, making sure he didnt wake her, he carried her out of the house and to the motercycle that Sirius Black had lent him. He started it up and took off into the night sky. An hour passed before they made it to their destination, Private Drive. Two people were already there on the pitch black street, they seemed to be talking. The roar of the motercycle was heard by the two, though the people who lived in the area didnt seem to hear it. Albus Dumbledore stood with Minerva McGonagall, they had been awaiting the arival of Rebus Hagrid and Evangeline Potter. "Hagrid, good safe trip?" Albus asked, who got a nod in return as Hagrid was climbing off the bike with the sleeping baby in his arms. Albus took Evangeline from Rebus and placed her on the doorstep, much to Minervas protests. "I have been watching this family all day, she shouldnt be left with them."**  
  
Eva silently wished that McGonagall had protested some more. "Thats, thats actually illigel." Hermione pipped up. "It is?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded. "Hey, can we get back ot the book?" Some student asked.   
  
 **Albus cast a few spells with his wand and turned to her. "It must be done, this is where she will be safest."**  
  
Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that statement.  
  
 **He told the other women. "Well i best be going, Sirus'll be wantin his bike back." Rebus told the other two, as he hopped back on, he had said his farewells to the child already. "Hagrid, that wont be possible." Minerva told him. "Sirius killed Peter, he has been taken to Azkaban. He's the one who told You-Know-Who about Lilly and James."**  
  
Sirius let out a loud howl and growl, some looked at him.  
  
 **Rebus looked shocked. "He wouldn't, I don't believe it. Sirius and James were like brothers!" He bellowed. "Quiet before you wake all the muggles in the area." She chastised. Hagrid nodded and looked down. "I still dont believe Sirius coulda done it." And with that he left, Dumbledore soon followed, but McGonagall stayed until the morning to make sure the girl was found and taken in.**  
  
Eva looked over to j and gave her a thankful smile, the older woman returned it.  
  
 **Around the world that day, many wizards and witches raised a glass to the girl who lived."** Eva finished a little breathlessly, tears had welled up in her eyes, but she wasnt going to cry. She passed the book back to Dumbledore and leaned against Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this written up until chapter eight, I'm working up getting the rest of this written so I can get the whole book though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about the story!!


End file.
